Dans la maison en pain d'épice
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Remake glauque d'Hansel & Gretel : Une vieille femme dans la forêt avec un sac sur le dos, une prison toute en sucre, et des enfants moins inoffensifs qu'ils le paraissent.


**Titre : **Dans la maison en pain d'épice

**Fandom **: Conte - Hansel & Gretel  
**Rating :** PG-15

**Genre :** UA dark

**Personnages **: Une sorcière, Hansel, Gretel

**Nombre de mots** : 867

**Commentaire** : Sur les thèmes "folie" et "endroit flippant". Si cette lecture vous a plu, je vous suggère de lire la séquelle intitulée "La Chasse", présente sur le site.

* * *

Une vieille femme porte un énorme sac sur son dos. Bien que très maigre et âgée, elle semble d'une force surprenante. Ses lourdes bottes en cuir ne semblent pas appesantir ses pas, bien au contraire. Elle avance dans la forêt d'un pas sûr et alerte. Elle s'arrête, renifle un grand coup, et esquisse un large sourire aux dents pointues. Puis elle reprend sa marche.

Soudain, le contenu de son sac se met à gigoter.

- Cela suffit !, rugit la sorcière en faisant tomber rudement le sac sur le sol.

Des gémissements étouffés proviennent du sac et le prisonnier à l'intérieur s'agite de plus belle.

Alors la vieille ogresse s'empare du sac par le bout resserré, et elle le jette violemment contre une souche d'arbre, qui se fracasse sous le choc.

Sonné, le prisonnier gémit plus bas. La sorcière s'en approche à pas vifs et reprend le sac en mains. Elle le jette contre un arbre de toutes ses forces.

Cette fois, le contenu du sac cesse de bouger.

Satisfaite, elle le remet sur le dos et se commence même à fredonner :

« Un enfant bien dodu, c'est tout ce qu'il nous faut à nous, filles du Grand Cornu. Rien ne nous blesse, rien ne nous fâche, tant qu'il y a de la graisse et du cartilage. Les enfants, qu'ils soient turbulents ou sages, sont toujours bons à ce que je sache... »

Parmi les arbres, la maison en pain d'épice au doux fumet apparaît enfin. La sorcière s'essuie les pieds sur le paillasson en chocolat qui aspire magiquement la boue de ses bottes.

Pénétrant dans son antre, elle se dirige vers son garde-manger. Il s'agit d'une cage en caramel. Les barreaux sont durs comme de l'acier, et ses prisonniers ont beau avoir essayé de les ronger, ils sont si épais qu'ils n'ont jamais réussi à réellement les entamer.

Elle ouvre le toit de la cage, qui lui arrive à la taille, puis elle balance le contenu de son sac sans ménagement dans la prison sucrée.

Un petit garçon blond tombe du sac, et elle referme sèchement la petite porte, qu'elle ferme à clef.

L'enfant semble évanoui, et du sang sèche sous son nez et sa bouche. Il est aussi couvert de traces sombres qui formeront des hématomes.

La sorcières prend un tisonnier près de la cheminé et le glisse entre les barreaux pour piquer le garçonnet avec.

- Hey...HEY ! Je déteste quand ma viande est froide !

L'enfant ouvre brusquement les yeux, d'un coup. Ils sont d'un bleu pâle très pur, glacé comme un ciel d'hiver. La sorcière ramène le tisonnier vers elle, contente, mais l'enfant agrippe la tige en métal et s'arque-boute contre les barreaux pour la tirer à lui.

Surprise, la vieille femme rugit :

- Lâche-ça, saloperie !

Elle tire de son côté, son attention entièrement concentrée sur le petit monstre qui essaye de lui voler son tisonnier. Il a un sourire à frémit, avec ses dents couvertes de sang, et ses cheveux blonds retombent sur son petit visage, lui donnant l'air fou. Ses jambes tremblent sous l'effort, tandis que doucement, les barreaux se tordent sous ses pieds.

La sorcière ne s'en rend pas compte et le couvre d'injures.

- Quand...hnf...j'aurais récupéré mon tisonnier...je t'écharperais avec ! Espèce de sombre petite merde ! Je vais t'étriper, tu m'entends ? Je vais faire des nœuds avec tes tripes et m'en faire un joli collier que je ferais sécher devant l'âtre !

Dans la cage, le garçon sourit de plus belle. Ses lèvres s'étirent de façon presque impossible, raidissant les muscles de ses joues pleines. A sa vue, la vieille femme pousse un ululement de rage et tire plus fort.

Soudain, il y a un grand craquement.

La sorcière tombe en arrière et se cogne la tête contre le plancher. Légèrement étourdie par le choc, elle serre le tisonnier dans ses serres crasseuses, et ricane toute seule. Son esprit est déjà rempli des mille et une torture qu'elle va infliger à son jeune prisonnier.

Une tête apparaît au dessus d'elle. Celle d'une fillette blonde, au visage très similaire à celui du garçon. Elle porte deux tresses longues, une sur chaque épaule, et une arbalète chargée qu'elle pointe vers le front de la sorcière.

Son visage reste inexpressif tandis que celui de la jeteuse de sort s'enlaidit dans une bouffée de colère.

- Tu es qui toi ?

Le carreau lui transperce le crâne entre les yeux.

…

Hansel se dégage des barreaux en caramel brisés et sort en rampant de la cage. Gretel récupère sa flèche en tirant d'un coup sec, puis elle en essuie la pointe dans les plis de sa robe rouge.

- Tu saignes, constate-t-elle sans regarder son frère.

Ce dernier se frotte le visage avec sa manche élimée pour chasser les croûtes sur son petit visage d'ange. Il semble tout à coup bien plus morose, et il bougonne :

- Je voulais la tuer.

- La prochaine fois, réplique calmement sa sœur.

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois !, s'écrie Hansel en tapant du pied.

La fillette lui jette un regard absent.

- La prochaine fois, répète-t-elle sur un ton monocorde en rangeant le carreau de son arbalète.


End file.
